


Anchor

by RosemarySH



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高亮警告：<br/>*带卡，少量的大和卡、四卡，可以看做all卡</p><p>*涉及：ABO，生子，公交卡，婚内出轨，lunjian</p><p>*这么说吧，就是一篇挺报社且极端无耻下作的玩意儿，想看就看，不想看也别跟我逼逼，谢谢你</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

天藏这个人从骨子里都在散发着“我是一个Beta”，安分守己的吃饭睡觉，安分守己的工作休假，安分守己的守着他的Omega——畑鹿惊。三战后的几年从“根”转入暗部认识了畑鹿惊，接着自然而然的谈恋爱，订婚，结婚，直到上周收到他二十几年来最好的生日礼物——至少他是这么认为的——心心念念的前辈怀孕了。  
木叶的高岭之花怀孕了，怀了一个beta的孩子，这消息堪比四战爆发，迅速将木叶的alpha圈炸得粉碎。四代目是鹿惊的恩师，他自然是高兴的，连同他的妻子——不，倒不如说他的妻子明显比他更高兴，毕竟，四代目也是个alpha，曾经二次标记鹿惊的alpha，不过这其中的来去缘由冗长复杂，就先暂且按下不表。

 

再说回天藏这边，当晚拥着鹿惊从四代目家中返回的路上，他高兴地几乎一直在重复要如何养育好这个孩子，要给他最美好的关爱，最牛逼的忍术教育，blahblah等等等等，鹿惊听着那些话只是一味的笑，时而附和一两句，他实在不忍心对这个男人冷言冷语，好歹是把他从深渊里挽救出的人——姑且先这么说吧，既然他高兴，不如就老老实实过完如此无趣的人生。

只是每晚每晚都会梦见那轮血淋淋的月亮，梦醒了，便对这个孩子、这个男人感到无比恶心，而第二天又一次做回温柔善解人意的畑鹿惊。  
跟神经病一样。

 

 

宇智波带土的计划终于成功了，他望着血红的月亮和一个个蚕蛹似的人形茧，提了提嘴角，却做不到放声大笑——因为他的卡卡西死了，为了阻止月之眼计划拼尽全力，最终衰败而死。瞧瞧，多么伟大的死法，真是愚蠢的垃圾。

他看着地上唯一一个没有被裹缚的尸体，不哭也不笑，只是蹲下身，细细抚着缺乏血色的脸庞。隔了粗糙的翻皮手套，不能感受卡卡西肌肤的质感，只能靠小时候的记忆，想象着这张脸对曾经愚笨的自己嗤之以鼻，对现在作恶多端的自己恨之入骨。不过都无所谓了，反正人也死了，计划也达成了，这张脸还会不会有表情都已经没有关系了。  
真的、就没有关系了吗？

手指沿着脖颈拂过没有起伏的胸膛，按上肌理完美的小腹，那处有一道又长又丑的伤口，正是他造成的。围着伤口的血早就凝固了，暗红色印在白色之上，像雪地里枯萎的石楠，倒是挺美。接着，继续往下，揉按着平坦的小腹，小腹下有一块软肉，他知道这软肉勃起时会泛着淡粉色，只消轻轻一碰，顶端的领口便有黏腻的液体渗出，而由此引起的性快感也会直接刺激Omega的后穴，刺激的那里又湿又热又软，甚至会主动吸他，美妙的恨不能用精液灌满这张贪吃的嘴。  
他还知道小腹里曾经怀过他的孩子，十几岁时性别觉醒造成的性冲动，迫使带土按着卡卡西就地野合，他一发即中，卡卡西第二个月就怀上了他的孩子，但是旗木卡卡西这人冷血到令人发指，在所有人都以为他死了之后，偷偷跑去找大蛇丸打掉了他们的孩子，理由便是没有理由留下这个孩子。  
嘁，还真是一个好理由。  
带土的手还放在卡卡西的小腹上，他无法控制自己想起初次与卡卡西交合的种种。Omega特殊的体质令人难忘，那个能生孩子的地方紧紧裹着硬到发痛的棒子，无论怎么戳弄里面的软肉都只会一次又一次嘬吸着他，而抽插时发出的咕啾声音绝对是最完美的伴奏，当然，还有卡卡西淫乱无比的叫床，叫着“带土”两个字，哭着说里面痒、还要，这时，alpha和Omega的信息素开始爆发，闻得人头晕脑胀，十几岁的带土根本控制不了自己，只知道一味地操弄小穴深处，他红了眼，满心都是要标记他，标记软白香甜的卡卡西，当然，他也标记了。alpha的结在Omega身体里打开，沾满了肠液和前列腺液的棒子开始了漫长的射精过程，每一股都射在卡卡西的子宫口，每一次射精，卡卡西都会不自觉的发抖，他搂着卡卡西的肩膀，一下下亲吻红透的耳垂，一遍遍低语“卡卡西”三个字。  
那绝对是一场耐人寻味的开苞过程。思及此，带土可耻的硬了。

这个世界必须要有卡卡西，必须，哪怕——哪怕是另一个世界的卡卡西。

 

 

畑鹿惊或许从来就是个表里不一的人，他可以对着他的丈夫温柔体贴，提供应该提供的所有温情；他也可以对着无关人等扮作高岭之花，对饥渴下作的alpha冷嘲热讽；他还可以对着他的老师百般撒娇依赖，哪怕带着已婚有孕的身体，仍旧忍不住对四代目张开双腿。  
“鹿惊，你……”  
“怎么，老师不喜欢我了吗？”  
这语气听起来好不委屈伤心，但脸上的表情却不是这么回事。鹿惊还带着面罩，双眼视线僵直，直直看去四代目刻意躲闪的目光。  
“是因为我怀孕了所以才不喜欢我了。”  
“不！不是的……我……唔……卡……放开……”  
四代目手忙脚乱抗拒着突然凑近的躯体，嘴巴被另一张嘴堵得严实，鹿惊趁着他张嘴抗拒的空档，迫不及待的舌头立时钻进口腔，舔过上颚，舔过略微粗糙的舌苔表面，鹿惊柔软的嘴唇时而嘬吸他不住闪躲的舌，小幅度的摆头，跟口交似的；时而又轻啄唇角，嘴里还呜咽不清的撒娇，来去之间吻得四代目腿发软。他两手扶着鹿惊肋骨，试图打断这样见不得光的举动，不过都是徒劳，身为尝过鹿惊的alpha怎么可能再度拒绝，优秀的Omega散发着腻可口的信息素，引得他脑子里塞满了这张嘴在给自己口交的场景——粗硬的肉棒捅进柔软的嘴，感受灵活的舌尖由上至下舔弄，鹿惊甚至还学会用舌尖去轻轻戳刺铃口，绕着冠状沟打圈，细细舔舐每一寸暴露的青筋。而那双青黑的眼睛会红了眼角，悄悄仰视着他，看得人心神荡漾。  
这样想着，嘴上开始回应鹿惊饥渴无比的吻，两条舌头如同互相缠绕的蛇，利用湿滑的唾液抵死纠缠。手最终解开了暗部忍者的护甲，脱去黑色的紧身衣与裤子，揉捏着富有弹性的两瓣肉臀。仅仅是如此简单的动作便惹得卡卡西低声呻吟，那些刻在骨子里的Omega感官无限放大，四周立时填满吹不散的信息素。  
四代目将他的徒弟按在办公桌上，居高临下看着鹿惊，已经走到这一步了，他反而放慢节奏，先是用手指在后穴位置打圈，感受不断分泌的肠液一点点洇湿内裤，再抚上因情动而逐渐泛红的腿根，羽毛般若有似无的撩拨。  
“老师，可以了……可以进来了……”  
或许是Omega天生淫乱，也有可能是心里残存着那一点对四代目的爱慕，鹿惊全然忘了他的丈夫和肚子里的孩子，满脑子都在想老师硬烫的肉棒插进来搅弄后穴，要将那里搅弄到松软，一圈圈软肉只知吸附裹紧肉棒，而老师那根像上了发条的东西会狠命肏他内里，肏得他咽不下口水闭不上嘴，吐着淫词浪语，如同母狗扭腰摆胯，勾引四代目在他身体深处射精。  
看着、想着鹿惊失去理智的模样，波风水门的理智终于断线了。他一手捂上鹿惊的嘴，一手扯下内裤，果不其然，后穴和他想象的一般湿润。透明晶亮的液体濡湿了穴口，这张不知廉耻的嘴正在一张一合等待交配。鹿惊勃起的肉根在冷空气中微微颤抖，因抚摸而瑟缩的铃口不断吐出体液，很快便沾湿了一整根。  
“啊……嗯……”  
这甜腻的呻吟从指缝溢出，波风水门听着，只觉它化成一团火点燃了脑子，他迅速撸了几把自己硬到发疼的东西，慢慢抵上Omega柔软的穴口。  
“嗯……好烫……老师好烫噢……”  
坚硬的顶端已经进去了，穴口处的肠壁了立时嘬着铃口，单是这里都蠕动的厉害，何况里面那一圈圈软肉。思及此，四代目舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，红着眼盯紧一寸寸吞噬他的小穴，现在，只消稍稍挺腰就会整根没入，而后便是alpha和Omega疯狂淫乱的交配。  
“快点老师……快点……里面、好痒……”  
“四代目大人，四代目大人您在吗？”

操……  
被敲门声敲醒的四代目猛地退出小穴，手忙脚乱把御神袍盖在鹿惊身上，又胡乱穿好自己的衣服，他揽起鹿惊的身子，正想说什么却被带着护甲的手臂拨开了。他的徒弟衣裳凌乱，低着头不去看他，身上的信息素还在持续发散，可是四代目心里明白，鹿惊的一颗心算是彻底凉透了。  
“真讨厌啊，不过，老师晚上可以来找我吗？”再度看向自己的眼睛虽然眼角通红，但是瞳孔里已然没有了方才情动的火热。  
“……有必要吗？”  
听见这话，鹿惊挑了挑眉，接着凑近四代目的耳朵，夹杂了潮热呼吸的声音在一字一句说道：“不用管这个孩子，我只想要老师肏我。”

看着鹿惊慢条斯理穿好衣服，翻出他的窗户，看着那个渐行渐远的黑色背影，波风水门只有一个念头：全他妈乱了套了，带人，全他妈乱了。

  
入夜，洗漱完毕的鹿惊坐在廊上望着远处连绵的山，偶尔抿一口热茶，怀孕三个月尚未显怀，孕吐期也刚过，乍看之下，自己似乎与从前并无两样，可是肚子里的软肉悄悄在心里扎了根，无论多么努力都无法忽略。他抬手轻抚，面无表情。  
白天和老师提的要求根本不可能实现，当时也只是过过嘴瘾而已，他喜欢老师窘迫的样子，这让他想起一个念念不忘的人，那个人看见喜欢的女生也会羞红脸，和他吵架时更会憋红一张脸，笨嘴笨舌的与他辩驳，现在看来，还真是可爱呢。如果那人没有死，这肚子里的一定就是他的孩子吧——不，不会的，那人对他毫无半点旖旎心思，只是将他看成因为标记而需负责的Omega。  
哼，白痴一个。

夜风卷着树叶沙沙作响，鹿惊闭着眼又一次慢慢回忆十四岁发生的种种，脱了半指手套的手仍旧白皙，指尖滑去身旁的杯子，摸了半天也没有摸到冰凉的陶瓷，耳畔的风突然加剧，他猛地回头，一米处的廊柱被一个人影挡着，那不是天藏，那人穿着紫色的袍子，躲在黑暗里正盯着他看，仅有一只的红眼睛闪着幽光，像死不瞑目的幽灵。鹿惊跳下回廊，摆出对战姿势，全身戒备与来人对视。  
“你就不怕会伤了孩子？”  
这沙哑声音如同万箭穿心，一支支全部扎在胸口，他睁大眼睛瞪视逐渐走出黑暗的陌生人。先是染了指甲的脚，再是黑色的裤子、紫色的衣摆，而后是白色的束腰和宽大的袖口，最后是毁了容的半边脸，带着一只通红的眼睛，眼睛里有镰刀形的花纹。  
“你……”  
“竟然怀了别人的孩子呢，卡卡西。”

 

——

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高亮警告：  
> *带卡，少量的大和卡、四卡、阿斯卡，宇智波卡（。可以看做all卡
> 
> *涉及：ABO，生子，公交卡，婚内出轨，lunjian
> 
> *这么说吧，就是一篇挺报社且极端无耻下作的玩意儿，想看就看，不想看也别跟我逼逼，谢谢你

天藏小时候受了不少苦，直到和前辈结婚，他以为好日子总算要来了，尤其最喜欢的前辈还怀了他的孩子，全世界恐怕没有比这更好的事情了，然而人算终究不如天算，怀着孕的鹿惊七天前失踪。天藏坐在廊下出神的望着那只陶瓷杯，幻想着这是一场梦，梦醒了，鹿惊就会如往常那样喝着他泡的茶，听他说话。

远处山际藏在雾里若隐若现，不知道前辈现在如何，孩子还好吗？

 

 

内轮带人从小就被夸赞心地善良乐于助人，住在巷尾的奶奶经常说她将来一定会有福报，福报？如果英勇就义也算福报。带人望着逐渐灰暗的天空突然生出一点后悔，并不是后悔救了鹿惊，而是后悔那天怎就没有好好待他，应该温柔一点，耐心一点的。

 

那天傍晚，带人性别觉醒了。

内轮家的alpha，听起来多好听啊，将来会娶一位温柔的omega，与她传宗接代，为内轮家培育更优秀的alpha，而非如现在这般按着他最不喜欢的人就地野合。他汗流浃背啃噬那人肌肤，爆炸的信息素混在一起，四周皆是香甜可口的空气，可这些全部都比不上身下的鹿惊。鹿惊有软白的四肢，好看的五官，重要的，他是个omega，天生就该跪伏在alpha身下摇着屁股求肏的omega，可这个omega却是鹿惊。

 

矛盾像条衔尾蛇，完全无解，折磨的带人进退两难。

但是进退两难又有什么用呢，他他妈都已经插进去了，都已经感受到鹿惊的湿热小穴裹着他。那一圈圈软肉蠕动着，前一秒被肏开，后一秒又前呼后拥的挤过来。肉道受了刺激不断分泌混了信息素的液体，在肏弄之下发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。而鹿惊勃起的肉根尚未长出成人的尺寸（毕竟才十四岁），粉嫩嫩一根要比带人在浴池见过的所有性器都要好看，大腿根连同臀肉因撞击和情动生出了潮红，整一片都看得令人把持不住。带人红了眼，捂着鹿惊的嘴勒令他不许发出声音，不光是不想让人看见，还因为鹿惊的呜咽声着实好听，像困在笼中的小兽，任由他搓圆揉扁。

 

不用搓圆揉扁，只要老老实实被我肏就好。

发热的脑子这样想，身体也在这样做。他掐着鹿惊的腿根，红肿的后穴承受着过于粗暴的肏弄，被肉棒带出的体液濡湿了臀肉，那一处白皙的肌肤变得透亮无比。带人用手指揩了一些抹在鹿惊的小腹上，柔软的腹部因抽噎而起伏着，他手停在那里，想象着自己的东西在这皮肤肌肉之下横冲直撞，肿胀的顶端压迫在子宫口，大开大合戳刺，直到那里颤颤巍巍打开，吞下一股股精液。

“太大了……带人……唔……”

“闭嘴。”

年轻的alpha没有任何性经验，单凭一股蛮力，可就是这股蛮力都会让鹿惊咿咿呀呀叫出来。

 

嘁，不愧是omega。

 

交配的最后，alpha的结在omega的内里打开，带人挺着腰，掰开鹿惊圆圆的两瓣臀，视线里小巧的囊袋因挤压变了形，自己那俩东西也顶在鹿惊的屁股上，感受着这具身体不断的震颤，铃口进到宫口位置，开始了漫长的射精。带人不耐烦的挥开鹿惊试图抵抗的双手，按死了这个柔软的小腹，嘴上含糊不清骂骂咧咧，又觉得这样还不够，干脆咬着鹿惊的脖子，即使尝到血腥味也不愿松开。肿胀的结虽然卡紧了阴道入口处，但他仍在继续往里顶着，恨不能肏破柔软单薄的肚皮。

 

直至射不出任何东西，这场混乱的标记终于完成。后穴被肏成圆洞，一时间还合不拢嘴，于是混了肠液的精水汩汩不断。鹿惊已然没了力气哭喊，嗓子火烧火燎的，鼻间也满是两人信息素的味道，他缓缓闭了闭眼，即便不看也知道自己下体有多肮脏泥泞。素白的手指小心翼翼沾了些带人的精液，残存余温的东西在太阳下逐渐趋于透明，他看着，然后鬼使神差将手指放在嘴里，舌头裹着指尖，腥涩的味道立时传去大脑。

“你在干什么！快拿出来！”

躲开带人急忙伸来的手，红红的眼睛突然眨了眨，鹿惊慢慢说道：“原来，带人的味道是这样，很好吃呢。”

　　

 

这话听起来可真不像话，活该当时又被按着一顿肏。那些失控的行为在鹿惊脑子清明之后仍充斥其中——下流的话，野兽交配般的行径，时至今日，每当鹿惊发情和别人（无论谁）性交时，不免还会被想起，一想起，就会痛恨自己omega的身体，怀念在身体上属于他的带人。

回到此时，尽管正在给别人做口交，可这个“别人”和带人太像了，那些被埋葬的曾经即刻无限放大。

　　

“在想什么？”

眼前男人难得温柔询问，自从七天前被掳来——姑且这么说吧，鹿惊记不起当时是自愿还是被强迫，只晓得看见这个男人的全貌后再也无法动弹，身体里所有意识都被抽空了，张口结舌说不出任何话语，任凭男人一句句羞辱钻进耳朵。这人问他是不是omega天生淫荡，随便就能和谁结婚生孩子，还问他勾引有妇之夫是不是很快乐，最后又说既然喜欢被肏，那要不要跟他走，他承诺会给自己最完美的性体验。不过这些话鹿惊一句都没听进去，只是着魔一般瞪着那只血红的眼睛，所有做过的梦魇一拥而上，梦魇里血淋淋的月亮飞速转着，无数尸体流出的血朝他奔来，捂死五感，呼吸不能。

 

　　

这便是晕倒之前的记忆了，再醒过来时原先熟悉的摆设全然无影，他像个祭品被安放在光滑的石面之上，那个男人正在面无表情脱他衣服。这地方铺天盖地满是alpha的信息素，它们害得鹿惊软成了一滩烂泥，手脚动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着衣服被一件件褪去，看着男人的手在他每一个敏感点逡巡，手指走过的地方皆撩起欲望之火，鹿惊大口喘息着，后穴的麻痒感在悄悄滋生，他闭上眼睛，听见男人嗤嗤发笑：“真是优秀的omega呢，发情发的这么快。”

鹿惊无法反驳他，因为脑子里叫嚣的欲望早就淹没了理性。这能怪谁呢？怪omega体质，还是怨自己长期以来同宇智波和几个同期alpha的无序交配造成的过分敏感？谁都怨不了，只怨这个男人他妈的、该死的和带人长得太像。

“怎么不说话？”这人边说边将鹿惊扶起，环着他的双肩揉按一对蝴蝶骨。鹿惊浑身赤裸，空气不够温暖，但身体里的燥热烧得他难受，冷热交加令人无所适从，偏生抱着他的人动作温柔语气温柔，浑身都在散发“依赖我”的信号。鹿惊管不了那么多了，也不想管，他缓缓的垂下脑袋抵着那人腰腹，伸出手攀去他结实的后背。男人闷笑声从胸腔发出，他蹲下身，抬起鹿惊的下巴，手指于左眼的伤疤来回抚弄，他的表情和动作都好温柔，鹿惊看出了神，喃喃道：“带人……”

“我叫带土。”

“带土？”

“对，不过你也可以把我当成带人，毕竟我们长得很像，对吧？”

“……”

“你和我的卡卡西也很像，可是我的卡卡西却没有怀别人的孩子呢……”

“……？”

“啪！”一声脆响在耳边炸开，带土猝不及防的一巴掌打得鹿惊脑子发懵，脸上火辣辣的疼痛直窜心口，他捂着半边脸趴伏在石案之上，耳鸣消不散，遮住了带土后面对他说的话，可是听不听又有什么关系呢？就算是长大的带人也一样不正眼瞧他啊。

　　

裹着翻皮布料的手指猛地揪起鹿惊头发，迫使他抬起头面对自己。那一块头皮疼的撕心裂肺，鹿惊气极了，就算是个omega也从来没有人这样对待过他，他试着汇聚查克拉结印，结果整副躯体软绵绵，骂架的力气都没有，他又恨又恐惧的瞪视带土，可这人根本不把他放在眼里，下巴被虎口掐紧，下颌骨痛的像要裂开。

 

“不愿意理我？好吧，反正从前也是这样，无所谓，只要你喜欢这根东西就行。”

说着，带土解开裤链，拽下底裤露出半勃起的肉棒，粗长的玩意儿直戳鹿惊脸颊，alpha那一股浓烈的信息素窜去鼻腔，鹿惊浑身都在发软，他绷紧下腹试图驱赶逐渐汇聚的欲望，可是omega本性完全不受控制，从后穴入口到肉根顶端，似是有千万蚂蚁爬过，麻痒感折磨着神经末梢聚集处，甚至能感觉到后穴开始主动放松，肠壁分泌黏腻的体液准备交配。

“张开嘴，吃下去。”受了omega信息素刺激的顶端变得坚硬肿胀，渗出的前列腺液弄湿鹿惊软软的脸颊，苹果肌被挤得变了形，鹿惊却仍旧闭紧了双眼，做最后的抵抗。

“别让我说第二遍。”

“……”

 

唉，人呐，总是这么轻易输给欲望。鹿惊颇有哲学家风范想着，但熟练的口活和思想大相径庭。他伸出舌尖从囊袋舔至冠状沟，一道湿漉漉的痕迹在灯火下若隐若现，他舔的很缓慢，先是用舌头在囊袋处打圈按摩，细白的两指箍成圈撸动青筋暴起的表面，恰到好处的力道令带土不禁呻吟出声。而后张嘴含住顶端，也不吞吐，只是轻柔的嘬吸，舌尖时而戳刺铃口，时而又转圈舔弄冠状沟，直到整根肉棒湿润的差不多了，才张大嘴开始吞吐，可这玩意儿又粗又长，勉强吞下多半截就已经顶到喉咙，那人却还不知足，按着他后脑勺晃起腰来，简直像在强奸他的嘴——不，的确是在强奸他的嘴。鹿惊双手被提高捉着，他做不出反抗，口里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，没成想却刺激了带土，红着眼睛肏得愈加凶狠，每一下都捅进喉咙，如果牙齿不小心碰到，肉棒会伸进去更多。意识到这人恐怕根本没想着要心疼他，只是当做泄欲工具，鹿惊既愤怒又害怕，强忍着胃部不断上升的不适感，努力朝后缩着。带土察觉到鹿惊的躲避，揪着白色头发的手紧了紧，加快摆腰速度。在一阵剧烈的进出后，猛地将鹿惊的脑袋按向自己胯部，抖着那根肉棒于紧窄的喉咙射精。

 

仿佛过了一个世纪那样漫长，鹿惊终于被推开，他扶着石案剧烈咳嗽，抖抖索索抬起手抹去嘴角与下巴的黏腻白浊，眼眶溢满了生理性泪水。口腔里黏糊糊的，似乎就连牙齿缝都被腥涩的精液填满，更别说从食道至胃部，整个消化系统皆因吞了精液而在灼烧，简直恶心的想吐。

气还没喘匀，那只可恨的手又捏着软缩的顶端将残余精液抹去他脸上，鹿惊要恨死这个男人了，即便他与带人如此相像，被羞辱的恨意并不能洗白他面目可憎。鹿惊猛地抬头，想用尽最后一点力气和这个男人同归于尽，可男人后面的话如同钉进掌心的木楔，他不仅动弹不得还血流如注。

 

“你打掉了我们的孩子，却愿意怀上别人的孩子，在你眼里，我就这么不配当父亲吗？”

“……你、和我的？”

“不过，都无所谓了，只要再怀上我的就可以了，你说对不对？卡卡西。”

 

山洞里太黑了，所以显得那只写轮眼分外猩红，带土不给鹿惊反应的时间，动作迅速将那具白皙的身体翻转，鹿惊脸和胸腹贴着冰凉的石案，徒留光滑的后背与圆润的臀肉面对带土。他两手被反剪压着蝴蝶骨，导致整个上半身动弹不得，唯独脖颈可以稍稍扭转角度，男人的手指顺着神经末梢最多的脊椎骨一路滑下，最后停留在后穴入口按摩打圈，接下来要发生什么不得而知，鹿惊一想到那根粗大的玩意儿会十分残暴在肉道里捅进捅出，甚至九成九要捅进子宫，捅的他流产，恐惧立时遍布全身，头皮都在发麻。

“放开我！你不能这么做！”

显然这是句无关痛痒的话，男人不理会他，脱了手套于皱褶处揉按。他的指腹长有老茧，擦过入口会带来阵阵麻痒。鹿惊扭着屁股想躲开，不过都是无用功。

“别这样，看见你扭屁股，我会更加迫不及待——”男人停顿了，弯下腰，嘴唇贴上鹿惊耳畔，十分轻柔的吹了口气：“操你。”

话音都还没落，带土的两根手指便捅了进去，在多汁柔软的肠道内模拟性交动作肏着失去反抗能力的omega。

“不行……不可以……”

“可以的，卡卡西，可以的。”

发情的肉壁根本不受鹿惊控制，既淫荡又饥渴的裹着两根手指享受肏弄，不多时，鹿惊就被手指肏得呼吸不稳，他咬紧下唇想咬死难堪的呻吟，显然手指的主人不会让他这么做，带土轻车熟路就找到肠壁上的凸起，先是用指腹轻抚，而后狠狠地按了下去。

“啊——”

“看，叫的多好听。”

带土似乎喜欢上贴着鹿惊耳朵说话，甚至每一句语毕都要把自己潮热的呼吸吹进耳朵里去。鹿惊半边身子都软了，他小声啜泣着，喃喃低语求带土放过他。

 

 

如果带了哭泣的恳求管用，那么之后几年的腌臜之事就不会发生了。

 

 

畑鹿惊后来再回忆起这段过去时，竟发现是没有恨意的，至于爱——他低头看了看怀孕三十二周的肚子——可能从一开始就无法分辨。


End file.
